


Grief

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Pain comes in many forms.





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-29 09:55pm to 10:02pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Tallulah'), nor did the creator leave a name.

"Legolas?"

Gimli watched worriedly as his friend tried to suppress his tears. In the distance he could see Aragorn and Arwen holding hands.

"Was it worth it, Gimli?"

"Was he worth it, you mean."

The elf nodded, impercibly.

"That answer can only come from you, laddie. Do you think he was worth it? To have him for a short time only to let him break your heart in the end?"

Legolas gave a sad smile. A dwarf getting sentimental for an elf. But he was glad they had become friends.

"I would like to say yes but my heart feels otherwise. It somehow always knew what would come, it just didn't want to listen."

Gimli nodded and continued to watch the pair in the distance, as did Legolas.


End file.
